The notsoroyal princess in love? Are you sure?
by FemaleSherlock
Summary: THIS STORY WILL BE REWRITTEN. It will be posted after the AN in this story, thank you. Kagome, sick of the princess life, runs off to become a blacksmith. Let's see where it goes.
1. Chapter 1

"If you don't marry Prince Hojo, we could lose everything." Seeing as that wouldn't work, she tried again. "It'll be everything you ever dreamed of."

I snorted. "Who are you talking to again, me or my sister? Speaking of the eldest, why can't she marry Prince Hobo instead of me, anyways? She'll definitely make him a better wife." I pointed out, knowing what was coming next.

"Kagome, dear you know you aren't supposed to call him that." Kikyo pointed out, before Mother could do it herself.

"Sweetheart, you know that he specifically asked for you." Mother was getting tired of this. "You will marry Prince Hobo… err Hojo, whether you like it or not." She started blathering on about something or other. My ears perked up when she said, "Kikyo, you have been promised to Prince Sesshomaru, Hojo's brother, Ayumi, you have been promised to Inuyasha, the other brother."

"Great," I said, rolling my eyes. "We're getting married to the three musketeers. When's the wedding?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Either she chose to ignore it, or she was just so dense she couldn't catch it. "Of course Mother dear, we all will marry them with happy hearts." Ayumi replied.

"Speak for yourself." Kikyo and I grumbled. We had been planning our own lives for ages. We're twins, almost identical, and there's a thing called twin-telepathy. Ayumi, on the other hand, was two years older and definitely two years denser. I swear her main goal in life was to please Mother.

I shuddered. Kikyo nodded knowingly. She was about to get married to icicle ass and yet, she felt sorry for me. Inuyasha was the rudest, Sesshomaru the coldest, but Hojo was the most perverted.

"Kami, help me." I muttered.

"The wedding's in two weeks. We'll be leaving tomorrow." My jaw dropped.

"Don't we have to pack?" I tried to think up excuses.

"The servants are that this very moment." I opened my mouth, but she answered my question before I spoke. "And yes, you may take Shippo with you. I've heard that Prince Sesshomaru has adopted a little girl named Rin. They should become good friends." With a wave of her hand, she said, "Dismissed."

I walked out, muttering quietly to myself.

"Momma, Momma!" Shippo came running up to me. I picked him up and swung him up in the air.

His face sobered. "Is it true you're getting married to Prince Hobo? 'Cause I don't want you too. I'd rather you get married to icicle ass or Bakayasha."

"Shippo," I fake scolded. Then I burst into a grin. "Yeah, me too. But unfortunately, that Kikyo and Ayumi's job. Poor Ayumi, I wonder how she'll handle 'Yasha? I think you've picked up some bad language too." I smirked at the thought. Inuyasha had become a frequent visitor, once he saw Shippo. He said different, but anyone could see he was fond of the little boy. Shippo had a new hero. Kikyo had a crush on Inuyasha and now Ayumi got him. KIKYO!

I gasped. "Shippo, let's go!" I ran toward Kikyo's room. I stood in the doorway. There she was, crying her eyes out.

"Oh, Kikyo," I ran to her and let her cry in my arms. "I know you wanted Inuyasha, but think of it this way, when Ayumi hears him do his famous string of curses, imagine her face. How much you wanna bet she'll drop dead?" I grinned, trying to cheer her up.

She wiped her eyes. "How about her whole inheritance?" We shook on it. "Now cheer up. We're going to their kingdom tomorrow, and it won't do for icicle ass to see you like this." Kikyo smiled.

"You know he doesn't like you calling him that. If you call him that in public, there'll be a murder before the wedding."

"Oh, don't worry; I'll call him ice prick in public. Remember, I'm your sister and you'll purify his ass to hell, if he even tries to kill me. You've always got my back." We hugged.

"Girls? Are you in there?" Ayumi's voice came from out in the hallway.

"Yes, Mother dearest." My voice had a sarcastic edge to it. "No duh, Ayumi. Where else would we be?" And as usual, she chose to ignore me all together.

"Kikyo, I have come to warn you. You even think of telling Inuyasha about your feelings, I swear I will tell Mother and Father about it." Her voice was so cold and hard that you could have mistaken for Sesshomaru's own.

"You little bitch…" I went over there and just pure out slapped her.

"Kagome!" Mother's voice rang from the doorway. I froze. "Damn it." I swore. I turned to Ayumi. "You set me up." I hissed. She smirked.

"Kagome, come here." Father said quietly. I obediently went over to him.

"Come take a walk with me." We went out to the gardens and sat by the lake. "Kagome, I realize you're not happy about this engagement, but you should not take this out on your older sister." I started to speak. He held up his hand. "I know what she said, but if you are to be the heir to the throne, you must learn to act accordingly."

"But Father," His last words hit me. "What do you mean I'm the heir to the throne? I thought that was Ayumi's job."

He sighed. "Originally it was, but then we found out that Inuyasha isn't the heir to the Takahaisho throne. It's one of the other two, but they won't release the actual heir's name quite yet."

"Alright, Father. And for my punishment?" I surrendered.

"Your mother has decided on house arrest until the wedding. Perhaps I might be able to shorten it until a week before the wedding." His eyes twinkled.

"Thanks, Father." I hugged hi, and then went to my room to get some much needed sleep.

The next morning

"Kagome, get up. It's time to leave. Get up and get ready." Kikyo shook me awake.

"Alright I'm awake," I rubbed my eyes, and then looked at the clock. My eyes widened. "HOLY SHIT!" I rushed around the room, trying to get ready. Fifteen minutes later, I was downstairs and ready to go. Then I heard a very familiar voice.

"Where the fuck is everyone? I have been waiting here for about three hours." Inuyasha's voice rang out.

"Hn. Little brother, it's only been twenty minutes. Calm down." Sesshomaru said with absolutely no emotion whatsoever in his voice.

I rushed into the dining room. "Hey, Yash. Hello emotionless bastard."

"What's up Kagome?" Inuyasha greeted cheerfully. "So where the fuck is everyone else?"

"How would I know? Kikyo woke me up not too long ago, and I haven't seen anyone else yet. Oh, that reminds me. Don't worry about your new fiancée and her black eye." I said reassuringly.

"Lemme guess, she was being a total bitch and she had her ass handed to her by you." He guessed.

"Pretty close. I only managed to slap her before Mother caught me. I personally think she set me up." I shrugged. I turned to Sesshomaru.

"Hey icicle ass, still beauty sleeping? Cause here's a hint, trust me, there's absolutely no way on planet earth that you'll need it." I smirked.

"Hn. Why would the great Sesshomaru care about the opinion of a filthy little child?" I growled.

"Watch it, icicle ass. I could hand you your head for all you know. But don't worry; I won't upset Mummy and Daddy like that." I grinned in jest.

"Hn"

Hmph. I turned back to the grinning Inuyasha. "So where's the perverted freak? Catching up on his own beauty sleep?"

"Kagome-onna!" Shippo called from the doorway.

"Hey, ya little twerp." Inuyasha greeted.

"Hello to you too Bakayasha." Shippo said.

"Hn," Sesshomaru said by way of greeting.

"Good morning ice prick." He knew I would get upset if he called him icicle ass.

"Shippo!" I fake scolded. I broke out into a grin. "Good one!" I high-fived him.

"Thanks mama."

"Hn," A Sesshomaru typical response.

"Hi everybody." Ayumi came in and draped herself all over Inuyasha.

I gagged out loud.

"Brat."

"Okay," Inuyasha pushed her off his lap. "Where're Kikyo and your parents?"

"They're bringing around the carriages."

I snickered. "You mean they're trying to push me and the royal bastard together. Thank God he's not here."

"Kagome!" Ayumi admonished.

"Ah, shut it, you little cunt."

Inuyasha was proudly looking on as if we were two children having a cuss out. Sesshomaru on the other hand was smirking as if he approved completely.

"The carriages are ready, your Highnesses." A servant bowed and said.

"Thank you." Ayumi said solemnly.

We walked out. I stopped in my tracks. There were four carriages. Another obviously, not-so-devious attempt to get me and the third musketeer together.

"Mother dear. You've missed something. The only princes here are the ice prick and your favorite."

She perked up. "Hojo's here?"

"Nope. Your other favorite."

She groaned. "I heard that only two princes were coming. I'd hoped Inuyasha wasn't among them."

"Hey!" He protested. He grinned. "Don't worry Ms. H. I'm not so fond of you either."

"Hey, since I don't wanna sit by myself, why don't you and Father take one of the smaller carriages, and the six of us will take the eight-seater." I waggled my eyebrows. "Unless, of course, you want to sit with us."

"That's okay dear. I like your idea." She hurried away to tell the others.

"Nicely done." Kikyo observed, coming up behind me.

"How's your morning been, dear sister?" Ayumi asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I sneered. "Anyway," I rolled my eyes. "How about we go get situated so we can leave and get this done virtually painless." I muttered. "If that's even possible."

"Join the club." Shippo said, coming up to us. "Kagome, I don't want the royal bastard for my father."

"Don't worry about it honey. I'm working on getting out of it." I murmured. "Now, you go get my secret stash of snacks. The good one, you know for when I'm upset."

He nodded knowingly. "Sure thing." I ruffled his hair. He scampered away.

"You've raised him well, you know." Sesshomaru came up behind me.

"And I can't wait to see how you've done with Rin." I smiled at him. "I look forward to seeing her and Shippo playing together."

"Guys, it's time to go." Inuyasha called. "Get off of me. I don't care who the hell you are. You cannot braid my hair!"

"But honey…" Ayumi pleaded.

"Don't call me honey." Inuyasha added.

I giggled. "This will be one interesting ride." I said to myself.

**Two hours later…**

"Kill me now." Sesshomaru groaned.

"Glad to," Inuyasha jumped up.

"Sit!" I murmured.

BAM!

"Damn it, Kagome. Why'd you put these sacred beads around my neck anyways?"

"For the very reason of what you're doing now." I told him.

He turned to Kikyo. "Will you help me get these damned beads off?"

I shook my head at her.

"Sorry, Inuyasha. You know I can't remove another priestess' beads without her permission." She grinned ruefully.

"Maybe I can help you baby." Ayumi suggested.

"Never remind." Inuyasha said quickly. "I think I like these beads. Don't they go with my…" He came up with something. "Shirt, yeah that's it my shirt."

"Yes Inuyasha they do. That's exactly why I made them that color." I said, trying to help him out.

The carriage stopped. "We're here," Ayumi sang out.

"Wonderful," I groaned. "Just wonderful."

We were greeted at their door by their mother and father.

Iyzoai was most gracious. "Welcome to our humble home, girls." She looked at me. "Hojo's out riding, so I'm sure he'll be back before sunset." We shared a look. That was the code for he's out doing some random girl. "Hopefully, when ya'll get married, he stop riding so much."

" I honestly doubt it, Step-Mother." Sesshomaru said.

He was right. Hojo was such an sex-craved idiot, it was unlikely that he'll ever stop 'riding'. "Anyway, may I show you to your rooms?" Inutashio interrupted.

"Yes, you may, " I laughed. It was an old joke between us that if the bastard was out riding, Inutashio and I called each other Mr. King and Ms. Princess.

" Right this way Ms. Princess." I took the offered arm, and we walked to where we could talk in peace.

"How are you?" I asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"I'm fine young one. How are you holding up?"

"I don't know. I pleaded and begged not to marry Hojo, no offense Inutashio, but they just wouldn't let me back out of it."

I told him.

"No taken,but it was I who suggested you for this arrangement." He saw my look. "He has wanted you forever, but he was so down in the dumps lately, I couldn't help but try to cheer him up." He sighed. "And besides, dear girl, no matter who you marry, you'll always be the heir to the Tashio throne." My eyes widened. "Yes, I know what I said. Neither boy is ready to take the throne, but you my girl, you were born ready. Hojo, Sesshomaru, or Inuyasha don't know any of this, but Iyazoi does and she already has lessons she would like to give you for your miko training. Oh, and I want you to meet Sesshomaru's mother. Well, more accurately, she wants to meet you." He rubbed his forehead.

"Excuse me, Inutashio, but do you think that maybe, Inuyasha likes Kikyo?"

His eyes twinkled. "Ahh, so you've noticed it too, have you? I do realize she likes him. It must of broken her heart when she heard that she wasn't set up to marry Inuyasha."

I nodded. "Yeah, but you should have heard what Ayumi said to her. She set me up too. Ayumi, I mean. She ended up getting me on house arrest until the wedding."

"Now, now. That's not that bad. You'll have time to get to learn from Izayoi and myself."

I nodded. That'd be a definite perk. I spoke haltingly. "Do you think Sesshomaru might train me in combat?"

"Why? Do you think Hojo won't be able to protect you?" He asked curiously.

I smirked. "Sir, have you seen him try to pick up a sword?" He shook his head 'no'

"Then that's a good thing. You wouldn't be able to go to sleep at night for fear of him getting attacked and not being able to protect himself. I mean, miko training is good and all, but you can't go very far with it."

He nodded. "I'll see what I can do." I went over and hugged him. "Thanks for everything."

A knock came on the door. "Sweetie," Iyazoi poked her head in. "If you're done filling Kagome in, you might want to know that Hojo's back with Rin."

"Rin!" My eyes flashed purple. "He took Rin on his little 'outing'? Oh, that bastard will pay. I'll be leaving now, to go punish your sin, if you have no objection."

They shook their heads 'no'. I stormed out of there and headed straight for the dining room, my miko powers forming a storm outside.

When I got to the dining room, Hojo ran straight towards me. When he got there, I grabbed him by his collar, even though I was two years younger and two inches smaller, and he was burned with miko power.

Just as I was about to light him on fire with pink flames, a hand pulled me back. I turned on whoever it was and was about to do the same to him as I did to Hojo when he said, "Stop if you wish to live," Suddenly my eyes reverted back to blue and Hojo stopped withering in pain.

"Kagome-onna, Rin's fine." Shippo pulled on my shirt. "Hojo's not worth it. Don't stain your soul because of him. It's not worth it." He repeated. I gave a small smile. "You're right, I would just feel worse." I turned to whoever held me. To my surprise, it was Sesshomaru. "Thank you Sesshomaru. I am in your debt." I bowed my head.

I turned to Hojo. "If you ever think of doing that again, what I just did to you will like a walk in the park compared to what I will do next time." I was pissed.

"And speaking of parks," Kikyo jumped in. "I was just about to take a walk in the garden. Would you care to join me Kagome?" She asked.

I nodded. We went out and sat by the lake. The waterworks sprang out of nowhere. She was crying for Inuyasha and me, I was crying because of the burden placed on me. I was the unnoticed twin. The twin who never does anything right. The smart, yet dumb twin. The twin on whose shoulders now rested the fate of two major kingdoms.

I don't know how long we sat there, but it seemed like forever, because even when Kikyo stopped, I kept crying.


	2. Hey

Hey! Sorry for not posting for a while, but I'm in the hospital with a sprained wrist. It's a pain just typing this, so Imma make it short and sweet. My stories are not up for adoption. They'll be updated whenever I get the chance. They are NOT discontinued. I would appreciate ideas for some new characters. Or new issues.

PEACE OUT SUCKERS!

"You're a team player. A save the day superhero. I hate people like you."

Hiei

-Yu Yu Hakusho


	3. Of Princesses and Princes Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. TBH the only thing I own is the computer I'm typing this lovely story on.

Once upon a time, in a far away land (more accurately in the Shikon Kingdom), lived three princess and their parents. One of this princesses was a stuck up brat named Ayumi. She had long black hair and dopey brown eyes. She was kind of pretty, if you liked them dumb. The other one was named Kikyou. She was pretty with long black hair and grey eyes and pale skin. She was the kindest of them all, never stopped helping people in need. And then there's me. Kagome. I don't particularly consider myself as pretty as Kikyou or as weird as Ayumi. I have straight black hair with ocean blue eyes. I also swear I'm adopted. I'm not dopey like Ayumi, but in no way am I as kind and caring as Kikyou. I'm more of when you piss me off, you run for your life.

Unfortunately, as all princesses do, when we reached marriage age, our parents, the kind and honourable King Louis and Queen Kun-Loon, started looking for pitiful, I mean eligible bachelors for us to wed. Of course they pick the wimpiest ones. By my sixteenth, Kikyou's seventeenth, and Ayumi's eighteenth, they pretty much got the hint that we would most likely be picking out our own husbands.

But you have to realize that was after several of my pranks and Kikyou's kind hearted putdowns. Ayumi probably would have married the first one who asked, but we didn't want her to be miserable. We, well Kikyou loves her fully, it's basically just me, care enough not to make her miserable, if only because she would make the rest of us miserable in return. I really don't like Ayumi.

Anyways, I've just been called into the throne room because the Takahashi's are here. They're from a neighboring kingdom. King Inutashio and Queen Izayoi are alright, but they must have been cursed because their sons are just annoyances.

Sesshomaru, the oldest at 22, is an ice-prick. His usual word of choice (aka most of his sentences) was Hn. Apparently we're expected to speak asshole. Ayumi's been lusting after him for years. It's disgusting. *Shudder* Inuyasha, who is 21, is an immature little poop head. However he and Kikyou have a thing going on and it strikes a cord within me that I could have sworn I tore out long ago. And then there's Naraku, at 19, who has the creepiest crush on me. His red eyes would have been a turn on, if he didn't scream pedo. EW!

I'm actually fairly certain that this is another marriage attempt, but hopefully, they won't pair me with the spider-pedo. Ayumi should get that honor, I don't care about her that much. She can have the creepy spider.

"Kagome?" My mother called annoyed. "Are you listening?" I don't know why she ever asks that. She already knows that I'm not. All she's doing is wasting her breath. But then when would Ayumi get in her pitiful jabs.

"Mother, that would imply she has a brain." Ayumi pointed out delicately. She tries to play intelligent and we tend to humor her. I say we, I mean them.

"Ayumi, what have we told you about playing grown-up?" I asked sweetly. "You can't pull it off." I sneered at her pretentious manner. "Yes Mother dearest, I was listening. Hopefully it ended with Ayumi's being sent off to Timbuktu." I flashed a winning grin.

"Kagome," My mother chided. "We have guests," She gestured to the Takahashi's. "Be polite to your beloved sisters." I rolled my eyes.

"If I must, Mother," I snorted and went to stand next Kikyou, as was my station in the court. I was the youngest, therefore I was the last. "Hey Kikyou, why are they here?"

"Good morning Kagome," She greeted. "The King, Queen, and Princes are here for us to become betrothed. You, my lovey, are paired with his royal highness, Prince Sesshomaru. I am paired with my love, Inuyasha, and Ayumi is paired with Naraku."

"Well, isn't this jolly? Kukuku." I heard his slimy voice from the other side of the room. "Hello Princess Kagome, it's so very _lovely_ to see you again." I shuddered inwardly. The spider-pedo gave me the creeps.

I smiled weakly at the creepy spider. "You as well, Prince Naraku." His gaze that traveled over my entire body made me want to go bathe. 10 times over. With a bunch of harsh soap. I looked away as soon as my manner, drilled into me, would let me. I glanced at Sesshomaru, my apparent future husband, who appeared as stoic and stuck-up as ever.

"_**Alis volabo mihi Dominus."(1) **_ I murmured as quiet as possible. Sesshomaru was much too icy for my taste. I didn't appreciate being thought of as a lesser being, but it was better than a piece of meat. Maybe Sesshomaru would be nicer when we married, because I wasn't going to ruin Kikyou's relationship because I wanted to be selfish. I can be nice when I want to be.

I turned my attention back to Father. "Kagome, will you please leave us?" He asked. "We need to speak with your sisters and their beaus." I sighed mentally. He never talked to me, as though I was some kind of disappointment. "Perhaps you may take this time to pack."

"Yes, Father." I answered, probably giving Mother a heart attack. 'I hope it did.' I thought viciously. 'I want her to suffer for this horrible calamity she has bestowed on my poor soul.' I walked out of the throne room, as graciously as I could. It might have been one of the hardest things I've ever done.

In my bedroom, I began throwing things. "I don't want to marry Prince Icicle. I don't want to leave home. I want to be left alone." I sneered at the wall, imagining my mother's face on it, right before I threw a pillow at it.

"I could run away," I mused. "I'm sure I could find some work as a maid or better yet, a blacksmith. Just chop off my hair and apprentice my self." I sighed. It was possible, just improbable. Most blacksmith's wouldn't accept apprentices as old as me. Except maybe the one in the Feudal Kingdom. Totosai, I believe. He was getting older, but from the gossip, none of the boys in his town were worthy of becoming his apprentice.

I sighed again. "It's worth a try." I smiled slightly and dug in the bottom of my closet. I brought out the uniform I wore when leaving the castle unnoticed. I put it on carefully and braided my hair tightly. I tied it back and cut it off. The braid fell neatly to the ground and I picked it up and put it on my bed.

I felt slightly giddy as I wrote my farewell note. I was really doing what I dreamed of. I crept out of my room and quickly fled down the servants stairwell. I donned a cap and kept my face down as I neared the castle walls. I was outside of the castle by about a mile when the trumpets sounded and the gates locked down.

I smiled slightly as the wind brushed across my neck. It wasn't Kagome anymore. It was Souta, Souta Higurashi.

Dun dun dun! I finished the first chapter of the newly named 'Of Princesses and Princes.' I won't officially change the name for a while. I originally had about 20k words for the old story, but it went in an odd direction. So I'm rewriting it. I will leave the original up before this chapter, like this will be Chapter 3. But it's still the beginning of a new story.

Bye! ~FS


	4. OPP Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. TBH the only thing I own is the computer I'm typing this lovely story on.

Once upon a time, in a far away land (more accurately in the Shikon Kingdom), lived three princess and their parents. One of this princesses was a stuck up brat named Ayumi. She had long black hair and dopey brown eyes. She was kind of pretty, if you liked them dumb. The other one was named Kikyou. She was pretty with long black hair and grey eyes and pale skin. She was the kindest of them all, never stopped helping people in need. And then there's me. Kagome. I don't particularly consider myself as pretty as Kikyou or as weird as Ayumi. I have straight black hair with ocean blue eyes. I also swear I'm adopted. I'm not dopey like Ayumi, but in no way am I as kind and caring as Kikyou. I'm more of when you piss me off, you run for your life.

Unfortunately, as all princesses do, when we reached marriage age, our parents, the kind and honourable King Louis and Queen Kun-Loon, started looking for pitiful, I mean eligible bachelors for us to wed. Of course they pick the wimpiest ones. By my sixteenth, Kikyou's seventeenth, and Ayumi's eighteenth, they pretty much got the hint that we would most likely be picking out our own husbands.

But you have to realize that was after several of my pranks and Kikyou's kind hearted putdowns. Ayumi probably would have married the first one who asked, but we didn't want her to be miserable. We, well Kikyou loves her fully, it's basically just me, care enough not to make her miserable, if only because she would make the rest of us miserable in return. I really don't like Ayumi.

Anyways, I've just been called into the throne room because the Takahashi's are here. They're from a neighboring kingdom. King Inutashio and Queen Izayoi are alright, but they must have been cursed because their sons are just annoyances.

Sesshomaru, the oldest at 22, is an ice-prick. His usual word of choice (aka most of his sentences) was Hn. Apparently we're expected to speak asshole. Ayumi's been lusting after him for years. It's disgusting. *Shudder* Inuyasha, who is 21, is an immature little poop head. However he and Kikyou have a thing going on and it strikes a cord within me that I could have sworn I tore out long ago. And then there's Naraku, at 19, who has the creepiest crush on me. His red eyes would have been a turn on, if he didn't scream pedo. EW!

I'm actually fairly certain that this is another marriage attempt, but hopefully, they won't pair me with the spider-pedo. Ayumi should get that honor, I don't care about her that much. She can have the creepy spider.

"Kagome?" My mother called annoyed. "Are you listening?" I don't know why she ever asks that. She already knows that I'm not. All she's doing is wasting her breath. But then when would Ayumi get in her pitiful jabs.

"Mother, that would imply she has a brain." Ayumi pointed out delicately. She tries to play intelligent and we tend to humor her. I say we, I mean them.

"Ayumi, what have we told you about playing grown-up?" I asked sweetly. "You can't pull it off." I sneered at her pretentious manner. "Yes Mother dearest, I was listening. Hopefully it ended with Ayumi's being sent off to Timbuktu." I flashed a winning grin.

"Kagome," My mother chided. "We have guests," She gestured to the Takahashi's. "Be polite to your beloved sisters." I rolled my eyes.

"If I must, Mother," I snorted and went to stand next Kikyou, as was my station in the court. I was the youngest, therefore I was the last. "Hey Kikyou, why are they here?"

"Good morning Kagome," She greeted. "The King, Queen, and Princes are here for us to become betrothed. You, my lovey, are paired with his royal highness, Prince Sesshomaru. I am paired with my love, Inuyasha, and Ayumi is paired with Naraku."

"Well, isn't this jolly? Kukuku." I heard his slimy voice from the other side of the room. "Hello Princess Kagome, it's so very _lovely_ to see you again." I shuddered inwardly. The spider-pedo gave me the creeps.

I smiled weakly at the creepy spider. "You as well, Prince Naraku." His gaze that traveled over my entire body made me want to go bathe. 10 times over. With a bunch of harsh soap. I looked away as soon as my manner, drilled into me, would let me. I glanced at Sesshomaru, my apparent future husband, who appeared as stoic and stuck-up as ever.

"_**Alis volabo mihi Dominus."(1) **_ I murmured as quiet as possible. Sesshomaru was much too icy for my taste. I didn't appreciate being thought of as a lesser being, but it was better than a piece of meat. Maybe Sesshomaru would be nicer when we married, because I wasn't going to ruin Kikyou's relationship because I wanted to be selfish. I can be nice when I want to be.

I turned my attention back to Father. "Kagome, will you please leave us?" He asked. "We need to speak with your sisters and their beaus." I sighed mentally. He never talked to me, as though I was some kind of disappointment. "Perhaps you may take this time to pack."

"Yes, Father." I answered, probably giving Mother a heart attack. 'I hope it did.' I thought viciously. 'I want her to suffer for this horrible calamity she has bestowed on my poor soul.' I walked out of the throne room, as graciously as I could. It might have been one of the hardest things I've ever done.

In my bedroom, I began throwing things. "I don't want to marry Prince Icicle. I don't want to leave home. I want to be left alone." I sneered at the wall, imagining my mother's face on it, right before I threw a pillow at it.

"I could run away," I mused. "I'm sure I could find some work as a maid or better yet, a blacksmith. Just chop off my hair and apprentice my self." I sighed. It was possible, just improbable. Most blacksmith's wouldn't accept apprentices as old as me. Except maybe the one in the Feudal Kingdom. Totosai, I believe. He was getting older, but from the gossip, none of the boys in his town were worthy of becoming his apprentice.

I sighed again. "It's worth a try." I smiled slightly and dug in the bottom of my closet. I brought out the uniform I wore when leaving the castle unnoticed. I put it on carefully and braided my hair tightly. I tied it back and cut it off. The braid fell neatly to the ground and I picked it up and put it on my bed.

I felt slightly giddy as I wrote my farewell note. I was really doing what I dreamed of. I crept out of my room and quickly fled down the servants stairwell. I donned a cap and kept my face down as I neared the castle walls. I was outside of the castle by about a mile when the trumpets sounded and the gates locked down.

I smiled slightly as the wind brushed across my neck. It wasn't Kagome anymore. It was Souta, Souta Higurashi.

Dun dun dun! I finished the first chapter of the newly named 'Of Princesses and Princes.' I won't officially change the name for a while. I originally had about 20k words for the old story, but it went in an odd direction. So I'm rewriting it. I will leave the original up before this chapter, like this will be Chapter 3. But it's still the beginning of a new story.

Bye! ~FS


End file.
